


The Constricting of a Heart

by darlingrivaille (the_wayward_trio)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wayward_trio/pseuds/darlingrivaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku is heartbroken after Aoba chooses Ren. It's hard to move on, until Noiz presents him with a situation that makes him question his feelings and his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Constricting of a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh my second work!! I have been getting a lot of inspiration lately! Again, critique is encouraged!! thank you!

 

Koujaku's heart felt torn in two. Watching Aoba happy made him feel elated, of course, but seeing it was because of something,  _someone_ other than himself, that's what killed him. The two were so obviously affectionate, so  _obviously_ happy. All he ever wanted for Aoba to smile like that,  _because of him._

He still liked Ren, but he had to get into the habit of him  _not_ being a dog anymore. It was rather he was jealous. He tried to be there for Aoba no matter what, but despite his efforts, he went unnoticed in that light. He could not blame him though, Ren  _was_ amazing in his own right, and Koujaku obviously couldn't make Aoba happy the way the other could. 

No matter the closure he had gotten, his morale dropped considerably. Even Noiz noticed, and he usually didn't care much to pay attention...until recently. 

"You need to move on." Noiz stated, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. "There are plenty of others who would be more than willing to be with you."

Koujaku clenched his fists, his face twisting in fury. He said it  _so easily_ like it was a  _piece of cake_ to just  _get over it._ He grabbed ahold of Noiz's collar and pressed him up against the wall. "Fuck you. You have  _no idea_ how much Aoba means to me, you insensitive  _brat."_

Noiz gives him an un-amused roll of the eyes. "Oh cry me a river.  _As if_  I don't know what you're feeling."

Koujaku's face reddened, anger making him shake. "How would  _you_  know? You're an unfeeling bastard, you don't understand  _shit_."

Noiz chuckles mirthlessly, a swift jet of air shooting out his nose. "The fact that-" he winces slightly at the pressure, his voice sounding strained, "you actually believe that shows how little aware you are of your surroundings."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He grits his teeth, each word spat out like venom. He truly,  _truly_ hated him. 

"My point," he breathed in, trying to get air, "precisely."

Koujaku looked at him confused,  _what, how does this brat even think?_ He loosened his grip and gradually let him go, his hands retracting, laying as fists at his sides. 

"Did you even care about him, Aoba." Koujaku says in a low voice, his voice tired, like he's given up. 

Noiz straigtens out his shirt, patting down the crinkles, clicking his tongue in distaste. "Maybe I did. But it's time to move on, you can't keep thinking about that. I blinds you from other possibilities." He gave the other a pointed look. "Besides, I was aware he wouldn't return the feelings for a long time. However, for your information," he steps forward, purposely knocking his shoulder against Koujaku's. He pauses and whispers softly, "I wasn't talking about Aoba."

He continues his stride, leaving Koujaku wide eyed and blinking slowly, trying to figure out exactly;  _just what did you mean, Noiz?_

~*~

Koujaku sweeps the hair on the floor of his salon, cleaning up after a particular hairy client.  _"Just chop it all off!"_ she said. And he would just put a smile on his face,  _"Of course!"_ He preferred short hair anyways. 

He had technology to clean up of course, but since his last encounter with Noiz, he'd rather not sit around with nothing to do, lest his mind wander to what the blond had said.  _"I wasn't talking about Aoba."_ _  
_

What sort of game was he trying to play? Koujaku clicked his tongue, sweeping more aggressively, his knuckles turning white. Noiz just _infuriated_ him. 

"Calm yourself, before you break your broom."

Koujaku jumped, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear the bell from the door opening. He turned, about to give a smile, but saw the blond brat staring back at him. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Not very friendly I see." He shoved his hands in back pockets, raising his brows. "I came here to get a haircut. Is that a crime?"

Koujaku looked at him, suspicious.  _What exactly is he up to?_ He blinked and sighed. "Okay then, seat yourself." he cleared his throat, going back into professional mode he'd gotten used to after started up shop. "What are you looking for?" he threw a black cape over Noiz, securing it behind the nape of his neck. 

"Just a clean up. Especially the sideburns."

Unconsciously, Koujaku snorted. Something about Noiz having sideburns was humorous. 

"Something funny?" Noiz averts his gaze upwards, to look at Koujaku. 

"Just the state of your hair. You flatten it by wearing that hat all the time. You'll become a flattop soon."

"I'm not a flattop," Noiz muttered, and continued to grumble under his breath. Something about ponytails and ripping. 

Koujaku swiftly went to work, snipping the hair so quickly that if Noiz didn't know better, he'd think he was just bullshitting this cut. He wouldn't be surprised if he did. Within a few minutes, Koujaku was done. He undid the cap and shook it, freeing it of the blond little hairs resting on it. "Would you like a mirror to see the back?" he recited. 

"Nah. I trust you did your job. How much?"

"Fifteen-hundred yen." 

As Noiz reached into his back pocket, Koujaku looked up at him, folding the cape over his forearm he asked. "Who  _were_ you talking about?"

"Hm?" The younger asked, barely listening.

"If not Aoba then whom?"

Noiz stopped searching, turning to look at him with a raised brow. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"The thought of you caring about anybody in itself is rather strange."

"Ironic you say that." His tone was bland, cold.  _My point precisely,_ Koujaku mimicked in his head, fighting the urge to make a mocking expression as he did so.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Noiz scoffed, "Is that your catchphrase or something?"

"Just answer the question." He growled back, this brat got on his nerves.

"How about you figure it out?" he stepped closer and slapped the money in the elder's hands. Turning on his heel, his exited the salon with a half wave as he walked out the door. The bell chiming as he vanished from sight.

~*~

"Thank you, Tae-san! The food was wonderful, but if I may, I must excuse myself. I have some important business to attend to." He bid a goodbye to Aoba and Ren as well, not really caring for the rest. 

Koujaku exited Aoba's house, he couldn't take it another second. His heart felt constricted, his chest aching with hurt and jealousy. He couldn't stand it. 

"You still haven't gotten over it."

Koujaku startled, once again the punk surprised him. He was getting to emotional. Aoba had broke him, and he didn't even realize it. 

"It's none of your goddamn business, alright?"

"Chill. I wasn't trying to attack you." he held his hands up, as if in surrender. 

Koujaku sighs and they continue walking in silence. However, curiosity continued to gnaw at Koujaku, he bit his lip to keep from talking, however, the effort was in vain. "Are you ever going to tell me?" he stares off into the distance, trying not to look to invested. Though he knew it was useless. 

"Ah." Noiz nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So you still haven't figured it out?"

"To be honest, I didn't think there actually  _was_ anything to figure out."

Noiz let out a soft chuckle, a jet of air released from his nose. "You're a lot more stupid than I anticipated."

Koujaku's eye twitched in anger, and he shot him an evil glare. "What's that-"

"Supposed to mean, I know, I know." 

Koujaku growled, obviously irritated, though Noiz didn't seem phased. 

They soon arrived at the elder's house. While Koujaku stopped, Noiz kept pace, he was a few strides ahead when he called out. "By the way, to ease your mind, it's you."

Koujaku's heart stops for a moment, then picks up at full speed. It's so strong it rattles his rib cage. He gives Noiz a vulnerable look, though the blond is still walking away.  _He's playing you._ Anger flares through him, "What the  _fuck?_ If that's your idea of a shitty joke, it's not  _fucking funny."_

Noiz stops, pivots on his hip, his lower body still facing away. "Think what you will." he turned again, and continues to make the distance between them larger. 

"Just because Aoba didn't return my feelings doesn't mean I'm going to throw myself at anyone who 'says' they do. Regardless how truthful it is." He's shaking with anger as he heads towards his house's door. He's about to enter but is grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall.  _Oh how the tables have turned._

"And  _you said_ I didn't know  _shit_ about rejection. Don't you  _fucking_ dare tell me I don't. Did you even  _listen_ to what you just spewed out your goddamn mouth? I'm not fucking lying, asshole. If I was, how could I do  _this?"_

He held Koujaku's face between his hands, and pressed his lips against his, the force of the impact making a  _clacking_ sound emitted from colliding teeth. Koujaku sucked in a breath, his eyes wide, too stunned to move. He saw Noiz, his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't look relaxed and apathetic as he always did. 

Noiz slowly parted Koujaku's lips with his tongue. He traced Koujaku's tongue with his own, breathing him in like oxygen. Koujaku closed his eyes, leaning into it, his hands reaching to lightly hold on to Noiz's hips. 

Noiz pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his neck. He cocked his head to the side to kiss him more deeply. Koujaku was lost, breathing in another one's breath was a luxury he had forgotten long ago. He hadn't been kissed like this in a long time, and he finally understood what Noiz meant by  _'how could I do this?'_ There was no way to kiss like this without meaning it.

Noiz pulled away abruptly, and Koujaku stumbled to regain his balance. 

"Say I'm lying now." Noiz shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. Leaving Koujaku stunned, silent. His eyes wide and wind whistling in his ears.

~*~

Koujaku sees Noiz around, and where irritation was, confusion replaced. He couldn't stop staring at the blond wherever they were, wherever they met. He still couldn't decipher his feelings, and the thing that confused him the most, was that he  _liked_ it. And when he entered his home later that night after Noiz left, he couldn't help but touch his tingling, swollen lips and wishing for more.

As fate would have it, they two ended up alone in Aoba's kitchen. The boy had another little gathering of friends, as they all had become a rather close, though curious bunch. Koujaku was cleaning the dishes, insisting that he do so. He said it was because he felt as though he needed to help, but he couldn't handle looking at the couple and noticing the way they looked at each other. 

Noiz walked in and leaned against the entryway, ankles crossed. His hands shoved in his pockets  _like always._ A habit Koujaku seemed to pick up on, though was unaware of when. "So you really weren't lying."

Noiz stepped closer, his hands now out of his pockets, mimicking a jazz hand action. "Congratulations, you've finally got it."

Koujaku turns and grabs his tie, kissing him harshly. Barely a moment in, Noiz stops him, gently but firmly pushing away. "I'm not your rebound." he said calmly, "Come to me when you really care." 

Turning on his heel he walked out the room, hands locked behind his head. He heard goodbye's and the front door open and close shut.

Koujaku slammed the counter with his fist. "Damn it." Angry tears blocked his vision. Everything was so  _damn_ confusing and no matter what he did, nothing seemed to be the answer. It was frustrating and taking it's toll on him. He took a deep breath, a sudden solution popping into his mind. He spun around and ran after the younger, not pausing to bid farewell to the rest.  _  
_

Running out to the sidewalk he yelled, "Noiz! Wait!" he jogged up to him. Noiz paused, turning around a questioning look painting his features. "Let me take you on a date."

Noiz rose a brow, "What now?"

"You know what I said." Koujaku stopped panting and wiped at the beads of sweat gathering at his hairline. "So, yes or no?"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't sure." His fingers tapped anxiously at his thigh, getting slightly flustered.  _I've only felt this way around Ao-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Noiz nodding slowly. "Sure. How about tomorrow? If you're free. Why though?"

"I can't develop feelings for someone if I don't spend time with them properly."

Noiz cracks a grin, his teeth glittering in the moonlight.  _I've never noticed how attractive his smile is.._. "If you say so."

"Great." Koujaku flashed his award winning smile, eyes crinkling. He hadn't smiled like that in a long time. "I'll pick you up at noon."

~*~

The two walked side by side through the South District in silence. Koujaku felt awkward, his hands clammy. He didn't really plan for akwardness, though Noiz didn't really seem to notice. He was silent normally anyhow. 

Walking, Noiz happened to bump into a girl, as he wasn't paying attention. "Hey!" she said, but Noiz just turned and gave her a blank look, just staring at her. She narrowed her eyes at him quizzically. Koujaku stepped in and wrapped his arm around Noiz's shoulder. He smiled at the lady, "My friend here is rather socially awkward, he doesn't get around much. Isn't that right?" Noiz didn't seem to hear him he just kept looking at her. "I apologize on his behalf." The girl just nodded, a bit spooked by the blond. 

When she turned the corner, Koujaku smacked him upside the head. "Are you socially impaired? It's called an apology."

"She bumped into me."

" _You weren't_ paying attention."

"Tsk." was all the the reply he would grant him, and Koujaku gritted his teeth. 

"You li-" he stopped, this was supposed to be a date. The thougt seemed foreign already, and he couldn't wrap his head around the idea that he was  _actually_ doing this. He remembered the kiss, and the way his lips tingled, and his attitude shifted.  _I want that again._ He repeated in his head. 

"Where do you wanna go?"

Noiz shrugged silently. 

Koujaku glared at him. "It's hard to make this enjoyable if you don't help me out."

"How about we eat then?" Noiz offered, "I'm hungry. And you can treat me." He gave a sly smile and looked at Koujaku, waggling his brows. 

Koujaku - much to his surprise and irritation - smiled. He wrapped his arm around Noiz's shoulder. "Yeah yeah. What're you in the mood for."

Noiz shrugged again, and the older male clicked his tongue. Noiz could only be so helpful. "I'm in the mood for some Shabu-Shabu." (A.N Shabu-shabu = Japanese hot pot restaurants. Patrons cook a variety of fresh ingredients in a hot pot at their table. I apologize to Japanese readers if this is used wrong I hope I'm not offending you.)

Noiz just mumbled in agreement. Not too long after they arrived at one of Koujaku's favorite restaurants. Soon, Koujaku was heating up some mushrooms, pork slices, and other foods he threw in. He looked up at Noiz, asking him as he stirred absentmindedly. "Why did you agree to come on this date?"

"I told you. Because I like you. Should there be some other reason?"

Koujaku didn't respond, unsure of why he asked the question himself. He served Noiz and they ate in silence. Noiz noticed some girls gossiping. He ignored it until Koujaku paid the tab and were on their way out when the girls came up to them, of course to talk to Koujaku. 

"My friend here," said the taller one, "Just wanted to see if she could have your number." The shorter one stood silent, blushing madly. 

"Sorry ladies." Noiz said, wrapping his arm around Koujaku's shoulders. "This boy is sucking  _my_ dick." the girls looked horrified and hurried away, leaving Noiz snorting in laughter. 

"What the  _fuck-"_

"Oh don't be so uptight."

"I don't even know why I-" he turned to walk away.

"Come on," Noiz sobered, stepping in from of Koujaku. "I was having fun."

The taller rolled his eyes, "Save it."

"No really." he said firmly. "I'm enjoying this."

Koujaku gives him a doubtful look, but Noiz takes his hand and grabs it, kissing it. "Believe me, idiot."

He sighs, his face cracking into a smile, and suddenly his shoulders are shaking in laughter. "I can't  _believe_ you said that. As if  _I'm_ your bitch!"

"It definitely isn't the other way around,  _old man."_

"Who're you calling  _old man,_   _brat."_ Koujaku stood straight and reached for him, but Noiz danced out of his reach. He smiled, and chased after him, the two laughed and calling out to each other, throwing meaningless insults back and forth where affection would be exchanged.

~*~

The awkward silence that plagued them in the beginning of their date morphed into a comfortable peace. They didn't need to talk very muh anyways. 

They turned into the entryway for Noiz's house, ready to give their farewell. 

"I'll see you later then." Koujaku said, unsure of how to end it. He just decided to leave, his hands were getting sweaty again. 

"Wait." Noiz said, causing Koujaku to pause. 

"Yeah?"

"If you're such a gentleman, you should know you never leave your date without a goodnight kiss."

The taller male clicked his tongue and turned around, shaking his head in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding..." he whispered to himself. 

He closed the gap between them, and Noiz tapped his cheek expectantly. Sighing, he leaned to give him a peck, but the blond turned and kissed his lips, nipping at the bottom one before he abruptly stopped. Giving him a cheeky grin he said, "Think about me tonight." 

Koujaku was frozen in astonishment, though he slowly gathered his wits back and a devious aura surrounded him. Before Noiz could enter his house, he spun him around by his shoulders and kissed him. 

Noiz was taken aback slightly, his eyes widened in awe, though he quickly closed them and leaned closer, his arms snaking their way around the other's neck. Their noses practically mush, their faces were so pressed together.

Koujaku wet the other's lips with his tongue, and slipping it effortlessly into his mouth. Noiz sighed into it, making Koujaku crazy. The hot cloud of air he breathed in that tasted faintly of mint. The flavor of the icecream had gotten that night for the younger.

Koujaku retracted his tongue to slowly glide his lips over Noiz's. He give him a last long closed mouth kiss, sucking lightly on his bottom lip before he withdrew from the make-out session. 

Both males were panting heavily, their lips red and swollen. Though Koujaku was the first to react, as he had initiated the action. "No,  _you_ think about  _me_ tonight." _  
_

Koujaku turned, leaving Noiz wide eyes and lightly touching his lips, as if he couldn't quite gather what happened.

The elder male smiled an turned away, giving the lazy wave the blond had given not too long ago. 

~*~

His lips were still tingling when he passed by Aoba and Ren walking hand in hand. He gave them a tip of the chin and smile. 

His heart didn't constrict. 

He didn't feel a thing.


End file.
